baka
by furin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and somehow, Taka-san's gotten stuck working at a chocolate store with almost no hope left of having a Happy Valentine's Day. But luckily enough, Fuji can't be escaped THAT easily...


baka

--------

Disclaimer: I don't own _any_ of these characters, they all belong to Konomi Takeshi-sama!! So with this in mind, please don't sue me! I'm broke enough as it isand I still need enough money to buy anime and manga! XD

-------------------------------

A/N: For Mag-chan! ^_^ 

-------------------------------

It was a bright winter's day, sun shining coldly in the white sky with snow covering the ground andlove in the air? Everywhere you looked, shades of red, pink and white could be seen. Paper hearts were strewn everywhere, decked from windows to street lamps, and chocolate hearts of all shapes and sizes could be seen in shop windows. Girls were giggling and boys were trying to force themselves into those frilly, frilly chocolate shops and buy whatever they needed before anyone they knew saw them there. Yes, it was definitely easy to tell it was Valentine's Day. And where was I? I was stuck working in one of those frilly, frilly chocolate shops. 

How had I gotten myself into such a mess? Well, in my search to find something Fuji might like for Valentine's Day, I had stumbled upon this chocolate shop. For some reason or other they had had a tennis racket shaped chocolate on display andyou probably know the rest. I had wrecked half the shop and in-order to pay them back I had to work there for one daywhich ended up being Valentine's Day. And now, here I was working in a frilly, frilly chocolate shop while wearing an equally frilly, white and pink apronwith a large heart on the front. I guess that's part of my punishmentthe other workers keep laughing at me when I'm not lookingI must look pretty funny. 

Worse then that though, is that because I have to work here, Otou-san's has to take care of the shop all by himself. Valentine's Day is one of the busiest times of the yearand I'm not there to help him out. I never did find anything for Fuji either since I had to spend all my money paying the store for all the damage I did. And yet, I still have to work here for a day! Such ironynow Fuji was probably out somewhere with Tezuka. It was obvious enough to everyone that Fuji had a thing for Tezuka but even so, I'd always believed I had at least a small chancenow it was gone.

It was around 12:00 and the other workers had gone out for lunch, leaving me behind to watch the shop until they got back. I, being lost in my thoughts worrying about Otou-san, and pining after Fuji must have spaced out because I didn't notice the door open, or the person walking up to me until he was close enough to whisper into my earwhich he did.

"Taka-san?"

Startled, I jumped back and almost knocked over a shelf. "F-Fuji! What are you doing here?"

I bent down to pick up a heart charm that had fallen off the shelf, attempting to hide the fact that I was blushing. 

Chuckling, he bent to lean over the counter, never taking his eyes off me. "Well, when I went to your sushi shop, your dad told me you were working here today." Opening his eyes wider, full of mischief he added, "but he didn't tell me that you'd be wearing such a cute outfit" 

All surprise at Fuji suddenly popping up vanished, being replaced with embarrassment. My face was now flaming and I couldn't have hid it if I wanted to. I tried to look away, tried to think of something else but at that moment, he decided to reach from over the counter and wrap his fingers around my apron straps, pulling me towards him slightly. On instinct, I looked up and I was completely and hopelessly lost in his eyes, our faces just inches apart. "It suits you somehow" he whispered, leaning forward to shorten the distance just a little bit more. "but then, Taka-san always was cute." 

I think he actually would have kissed me then, if we hadn't been suddenly interrupted by an exaggeratedly loud cough coming from the front door. It seems one of my co-workers hadn't stayed out quite as long as I thought they would. She was standing in the doorway awkwardly trying to pretend she didn't see us. 

Surprised, I sprang away from Fuji and bumped into the shelf behind the counter againand this time, more then one thing fell off. I was covered completely in a pile of assorted Valentine's Day things. My co-worker, that poor girl jumped at the chance to escape. "EheheheI'll just leave you and your"friend" to clean this up. If uh, you clean it up before everyone gets back, you won't get in troublethere won't have been any witnesses eitherso it's best that I leave!" 

Saying this, she ran pell-mell out of the shop before either Fuji or I could understand what she saidor if it really made any sense at all.

Still buried under the pile, I looked at Fuji and Fuji looked at me and we both cracked up, killing any sort of awkwardness that might have grown in that strange girl's wake.

"Hey Taka-san, can I go back there and help you out?" Asked Fuji, motioning to the area behind the counter. 

I replied that I didn't see why not and Fuji made his way there and helped to pull me out of the pile. "Hmmso now where should we start?" I wondered, thinking aloud. Neither of us being able to decide on such a place, began sorting out the items into little piles. 

We were both generally silent as we sorted through the pile and after I ventured to break the silence. "Hey Fuji?"

"What?"

"Thanks forcoming." Though I said it kind of awkwardly, I meant it with all my heartand I knew that Fuji knew that too.

He smiled at me, his eyes fully open again but this time they didn't look mischievousit was something else. 

"No problem."

"But you knowyou don't have to help me if you don't want toI'll bet you'd much rather be with Tezuka" I got the feeling that Fuji was staring at me, but I didn't dare look up. 

"and if that's the case, I don't want to keep you here-"

Thwap!! I was cut off as he whacked me on the head with a large bar of chocolatea very large and _thick_ bar of chocolate. 

"Stupid." His voice was cold as he said it, and looking up, I saw that his face showed a mixture of emotions.

"Why would you think that I'd rather be with Tezuka?" He reached over and began gently tracing the line of my face with his hand. 

"You're supposed to spend Valentine's Day with the one you love, right?"

I was about to respond, when what he said fully sunk in. Blushing furiously, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And although there were so many things I could've said to him at that moment, all that came out was a stuttered "h-hai" 

Drawing ever closer, he whispered, "And the one I love is" trailing off, he found a better way to finish the sentenceand ruining the piles we had just made, we both ignored the distressed coughing of my co-worker

-----------------------------------

Owari

------------------

A/N: HahahaI got lazy on the ending so just use your imagination¬¬

Nya, and I know that it's terribly and horribly out of character for Taka-san to wreck the chocolate shop butI couldn't think of any other way to get him working there at the time! XDXD

And if the grammar's badit's because I accidentally lost the file with all of Pengie-chan's great comments in it. _ When I find it, I will definitely correct everything!! *determination*

"ahem" and don't forget to review. ^_^

------------------------------

-_furin_


End file.
